


Be My Home

by ColdWhiteLight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight
Summary: Just some domestic Kimi and Seb that I hope is sexy and fluffy.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 199





	Be My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



_It's going to rain…_ Kimi thought with a bit of worry at the back of his mind. He was home alone and standing before one of the large windows that overlooked their garden.

Dark clouds were gathering in the sky as the evening slowly fell around the house. The weather was chilly and even though it was warm enough indoors, he got shivers every now and then.

As he stood there in his lonesomeness, another strong shiver travelled down his back to his arms and he instinctively hugged himself. When he rubbed at his arms, he realized that he felt strangely sore. He was possibly coming down with something and all he wanted was to curl up and to sleep it off, but he didn't want to go to bed alone. 

Sebastian was out. In fact, he hadn't been home for five days today. Though he was scheduled to return tonight, without his warm and sunny smile, their home felt empty and bleak for a week now. 

Kimi wasn't easily prone to feel sentimental, but he'd really missed Sebastian's gentle hugs and the nice coffee that he'd brewed for the two of them. They'd sit in their spacious living room and watch the garden and the skies, quietly chatting about anything and everything or just sharing the silence of the winter in peace. He missed just breathing and existing with Seb.

When he sighed in longing and caught his own eyes on the window pane, he smiled and shook his head at himself ruefully, going for the kitchen. He really was getting sentimental.

Kimi didn't envy his husband's job, because the younger man had been cooped up in Maranello since he had left their home, doing nothing but simulator work all this time.

Kimi hated using the simulator and he knew that Seb wasn't a fan of it either. But, this year, Sebastian needed a bigger chance and a better opportunity to be in the fight. And if nothing, Seb was the kind of man who preferred creating that chance and opportunity for himself with his own two hands, instead of relaying on luck, which had not been favouring him for quite some time now. But Seb had never given up. Kimi could only love and admire him more for his fighting spirit and dedication. 

In the past, they'd used to share the workload and also the knowledge and the experience that they'd gathered; thus, it was so easy to get things done and finish up. Even at the times that they couldn't figure out solutions or understand what was wrong, they'd be together in it and share the disappointment and the failure, too. 

Kimi had never guessed that the long and hard work hours at the Ferrari would become such a huge luxury for the two of them to shoulder after he lost his seat there. If someone would have told him that a day would come and he'd miss sitting down together with Seb and pouring over the data together in easy silence and natural companionship… At the very least, he would have laughed at their face. But this year had been hard. Because, he wanted to be with Sebastian. Not just to support him and his dream, but to feel his strength and convinction in what they did when it would inescapably start to lose its meaning at some point. 

It was getting harder and harder to hang on, especially for Seb who should have been going through his golden days in glory instead of this much struggling. Luck… She was a frivolous thing...

Kimi sighed deeply and opened their fridge with a bit of too much strenght in his pull. To banish the unpleasant thoughts, he decided to cook something hearty for the younger man. A hot soup to warm him up and something with meat to fill his belly when he'd hopefully come back home tonight…

Tomato soup and some chicken in cream sauce over handmade tagliente… If Seb was already bored of the Italian food there, it would be a shame, but considering that they had made the tagliente together with his husband, Seb would eat it any day simply because the two of them had gotten so much fun together as they'd made it from scratch. 

_Might as well try to bake a cake together tomorrow_ , Kimi thought, smirking to himself. The chocolatey batter was surely going to end up in places that it was never meant to be, but Kimi didn't mind a bit of cleaning up after having some good fun with Sebastian.

The first lightening illuminated the night sky right around the time Kimi turned off the stove for his chicken tenders in sauce. The following thunderclap tore through the silence of the house and Kimi wondered if Sebastian was close to home. 

Shivering again and sniffing without realizing how his nose began to get runny, he called Seb to make sure of it. Relief filled him when the younger man told him that he had less than half an hour. Everything was ready and the only missing thing was Seb.

Then, he sneezed. Quite loudly and forceful enough to hurt his neck and back muscles... Grunting at the pain, he ran to the bathroom and washed his hands all the while unable to stop himself from sneezing again probably because of the soap's smell.

Getting out of the bathroom with a wad of soft tissue in his hands, he cursed his luck. Why did he have to get sick right before Seb was about to come back after he had missed him and wanted nothing more than to be close to him? 

He flopped onto the nearest couch and sulked. The rain had finally began in earnest, the skies rumbling. He felt tired than ever and an itchy warmth around his eyes was making it hard to keep them open. Reclining a bit towards the armrest of the couch, he checked the time on his phone once more and his body slowly went lax despite his better judgement. The rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain didn't help either and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

A warm hand was caressing his face in his sleep, its touch feather like and so loving. Kimi instinctively followed its calming motion and heard his name being called which finally got him out of his short nap.

The sight of Sebastian's smiling face greeted him and Kimi's eyes went wide as his mind caught up with many things at once.

"Hello, husband…" Sebastian greeted him, his voice sounding a bit stuffy.

"You are home!" Kimi woke up completely. "Can't believe I fell asleep!" He complained, but forgot about it as soon as Sebastian opened his arms for him. 

Without a second thought, Kimi fell into the younger man's arms and Sebastian embraced him tightly as he knelt on the floor, still in his parka.

The cold air that clung onto Seb gave another shiver to him, but he didn't mind it. "Welcome back, husband." He grinned into the crook of Sebastian's neck and placed a big kiss on his skin, making him giggle. "You smell like rain…" He hummed in appreciation. "So crisp and cool…"

Sebastian hugged Kimi tighter to his chest and took a whiff of him without even thinking. "And you smell like home." He whispered into Kimi's ear and earned a small laugh in return.

Kimi fell back to see Sebastian's face, still smiling. "You mean like soup and pasta, right?" 

"Soup and pasta and my househusband's shampoo…"

"Househusband, huh?" Kimi pinched Seb's cheek playfully at his answer, but then realized something. "Why is your nose red?" 

Sebastian seemed bashful at that. "I think I am coming down with something. So, unfortunately no kisses here, dearest." He touched Kimi's lower lip with regret. But instead of a pout, the news caused an amused grin on Kimi. 

"What a happy coincidence… I am sneezing like a horse." 

His analogy made Sebastian laugh even as he brought their foreheads together to check his temperature. "Oh, you definitely have something. You are sizzling hot…" 

"Says the one who is burning up." Kimi berated a bit more seriously. "Come on, get changed and shower. We'll eat and then take some medicine." 

They stood up together, but Sebastian was unwilling to let Kimi out of his embrace yet. He loved it whenever Kimi ordered him around for the sake of his own well being. "Would you really not like to exchange it, though?" He clearly meant their sickness. "I heard it strengthens the immune system." He offered mischievously, leaning in as if he was about to kiss Kimi on the lips.

Resisting Sebastian had always been the hardest challenge for Kimi. And since they were both sick, it actually didn't matter. They slept practically glued to each other and they were bound to exchange their cold eventually, but Kimi being Kimi, he liked playing hard to get. "Nope! Not until we visit the doctor tomorrow." He shrugged off Sebastian's arms and practically escaped from him.

Sebastian faked being disappointed, but he didn't follow his husband into the kitchen. He knew that he'd get his fill of the other man sooner or later, so he chose to get a hot shower and dress himself in soft and warm clothes instead. 

When he got out, the dinner was ready and Kimi was sneezing. 

"You really sound like a horse." He reminded Kimi's earlier claim and dodged an oven mitten as he laughed. "What? I just agreed with you!"

Scoffing at the feeble excuse, Kimi stared him down with reddened eyes, not really angry. "At least I don't have a red nose like Rudolf." He poked his tongue out.

"Yet…" Seb corrected and approached him. He made another move on Kimi as if he was about to steal a kiss from him, but Kimi evaded his attack and took his seat with a smug grin. 

"I saw that." Sebastian pouted, loving the way they played around like this. "You might regret it later on, dearest…" He raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Don't be so coy."

Kimi was glad that he had already swallowed his soup. "Coy?… Me?..." He snorted in dismissal.

Sebastian shook his head at him in fond exasperation, digging into his food. "But not everyone knows you the way I do, Kimi… You seem quite guarded and coy from the outside."

"In your fantasies, Mr Vettel-Raikkonen." 

That actually made Sebastian laugh. "Good role playing material…" He agreed and wiped his nose. "When I get better we might try it?" He turned it into a question.

"I see even your runny nose can't stop you." Kimi took Seb's empty soup bowl and served him his tagliente. 

"Because I missed you, Kimi…" 

At the soft tone the younger man used, Kimi looked up at his husband. Sebastian was watching him with gentle eyes, his face like an open book for Kimi to read his feelings. 

"You might laugh at me and call me a sentimental fool, but I really despaired when I realized that I caught a cold and won't be able to kiss and touch you as much as I want."

The flush that spread on Kimi's cheeks was a sight to behold. Not knowing what to do with himself, Kimi averted his eyes from Sebastian's besotted ones and smiled like a shy school kid with a crush.

"Aww… There it is, my coy husband…" Seb cooed in immense satisfaction at the way he had managed to embarrass Kimi and chuckled more when Kimi threw him his napkin. The cloth landed right over his head and when he got it off his face, he found Kimi right beside him.

Even before he could question how Kimi had managed to be that fast, the other man caught him from his chin and tipped his head up and kissed him with an open mouth. Seb could only look into the green-grey eyes before him in surprise.

When Kimi ended their kiss with a smacking sound, he smugly smiled at the dumbfounded expression Sebastian had. "In sickness and in health, husband mine." He winked.

His shoulders trembling with mirth, Sebastian rolled his eyes at him. "Your germs to my germs, right?" He asked.

"Absolutely…"

"Weren't you the one who told me to not kiss you until we'd see our doctor tomorrow?"

"That was before you gave me those puppy eyes and…" Kimi sat back and sighed deeply, giving up his act. "And I was miserable, too, okay? Cursing my sickness… . Missed you too much." He confessed ruefully. 

It was all it took for Sebastian to get to his side and pull him up for another kiss. 

Honestly, it couldn't even be counted as a proper kiss, because they were both smiling into it, but as they swayed from side to side and embraced each other, it was the best thing.

"Even if I weren't already sick, I wouldn't mind catching your cold if it meant to kiss you like this." Sebastian whispered against his lips and Kimi smiled some more.

"Because I look after you so well, aren't I?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian immediately agreed. "Yes. You're the best househusband one can ever get." He joked and Kimi tickled him on his sides as a retaliation.

"But this time I am not so well, either, Sebby. What to do?" He rubbed their noses together, his tickles turning into caresses.

In return, Sebastian massaged Kimi's shoulders and spine gently. "I will take care of you, too. In sickness and in health, remember?" He pressed their lips together one more time and they stood like that for a while, solely concentrating on each other.

"Dinner is going cold." Sebastian reminded. "This is the one we made together, right?"

Kimi nodded, still unwilling to let the younger man go. 

"Wouldn't want it to go waste." Sebastian grinned at Kimi's neediness. "And I need to wipe my nose, dearest."

Though he had been hanging on Sebastian like a koala just a second ago, Kimi quickly began to struggle even as he also began laughing. "Keep that snotty nose away from me!" 

Seb took great enjoyment from Kimi trying to get away from him as he pretended to wipe his nose on his shoulder. But he eventually let the other man go and finish their dinner in peace.

The rain was still pelting against the windows even after they cleaned up their dishes and drank big mugs of herbal tea to help with the stuffy feeling in their noses and itching throats.

When they were finally in bed together, Kimi was positively surprised to find the matress and the sheets warm thanks to the several water bottles Sebastian had placed under the blankets while Kimi was still in the bathroom. 

"Ahh… So toasty warm." He giggled and got into the awaiting embrace of the other man, becoming his little spoon as Seb covered them up with the blankets securely. "How did you know I needed this? I was shivering the whole day." 

Sebastian tugged Kimi closer to himself and leaned his head at the back of Kimi's. "I am an attentive husband like that." He murmured, joking. But Kimi took it seriously.

"Yeah, you really are." He whispered back, finding one of Sebastian's hands and linking their fingers. "Thank you, Sebby.."

"Always, beautiful…" 

Kimi smiled at the endearment and they fell silent. For a while, there was no sound other than their breathing and the rain. It was calming and their combined heat was melting them both, but they couldn't sleep. Kimi actually listened for the moment to catch the change in Sebastian's breathing pattern, yet it never came. He wanted to ask Seb things about his new car, but he suspected that it might make Seb lose his sleep completely. There was nothing he could do other than sniffing and hoping that the medicines that they had taken would eventually lul them both to sleep.

But then Sebastian's voice cut through the sound of the rain. "Unable to sleep?" 

"I can hear your eyelashes fluttering from a mile away." 

Seb snorted and then needlessly apologized. "Sorry for causing a storm with my spectacular eyelashes, dearest." His voice was even huskier than usual with sickness. And this close, it gave shivers to Kimi.

"Need some more nose spray?" Kimi offered. "I can set up our humidifier, too…" He motioned to get up, but Sebastian tugged him back into his arms.

"No, baby, just stay like this…"

Kimi flushed again at Seb's neediness and counted himself lucky for laying with his back to the younger man. He settled down, but realized that with his earlier attempt, Seb now had one arm under him close to his hip and the other was around his waist. Sebastian didn't complain about it, so Kimi relaxed, too.

"Something on your mind?" He asked tentatively, opening a door for Seb if he wanted to talk about what kept him awake. But he felt the younger man shake his head and get even closer.

A pair of lips kissed Kimi on the nape and the hand around his waist began to massage his side. Heat flooded him instantly, but he kept silent even though he wanted to tell Sebastian to just put his hand under his t-shirt and touch his skin directly. 

Lucky for him, Sebastian did just as Kimi had been silently wishing for. His lips still mouthing at Kimi's nape and the base of his neck, Seb pulled his husband's lower half towards his own and when he was finally close enough, he rubbed himself against Kimi without a second thought.

Kimi bit on his lower lip. Sebastian was so hard and feeling his desire pressed against him so insistently helped him harden equally quickly. He pushed himself down onto the younger man's still clothed cock eagerly, his sickness completely forgotten.

"Seb…" He moaned softly when Sebastian's hand travelled up and ran over the expanse of his chest, finding his nipple as his other hand went into his sweatpants and grabbed his cock.

The first few strokes caused him to arch his back and shiver as Sebastian placed kiss after little kiss on his nape, leaving him hungry for more friction and contact. He tried to turn around and lay on his back, but Seb stopped him again. 

"Let me try this?" The younger man asked for his permission, leaning more of his weight on him and pulling his sweatpants down over his buttocks.

Kimi nodded, all but a trembling mess by now. He was trapped under the passion of Sebastian's desire, unable to move other than the way the younger man wanted him to. 

Seb leaned away from him a bit and just as Kimi began to wonder what was taking the younger man so long, he turned back to him and propped himself upon his right arm behind Kimi. By the sound of it, he took the cap off the bottle of lube with his teeth and Kimi had to bite on his knuckles in anticipation of having his fingers in him. But they never came. Instead, Seb tugged his hips to himself until his bottom was pressed flush against Seb's crotch and his cock slid between his thighs thanks to the slickness of the lube and the condom he was wearing.

The low groan utterred right into his ear gave Kimi pleasant goosebumps all over his skin and he dipped his waist into a better angle for Sebastian's sake as soon as he understood what the younger man was trying to do.

"Keep your thighs pressed together for me, dearest." Sebastian licked Kimi's ear and breathed over it before he took his cock in his hand and began to jerk him off in rhythm with the motion of his hips.

Kimi whimpered at the sensation of the other man's dick sliding in the small crevice between his legs, so close to where he had actually wanted it to be, but also so far away. They had never done this before and it was sexy but also frustrating. Kimi really wouldn't have minded it if Seb would actually go all the way. But he also knew that it would have been a hasty preparation and require too much waiting and too much energy that neither of them had now considering that Seb even wore a condom to minimize the amount of mess so that there would not be much to clean up. It was alright… As long as they were connected and felt good, he decided he didn't mind how.

Sebastian was using his teeth now, dragging them over Kimi's neck and the left shoulder he bared by tugging his tee down. Kimi was moving in tandem with his thrusts, rocking into the slickness of his fist, his breathing rasphy. He was openly whining and Sebastian could see how he was occasionally biting on his hand knuckles. "Hurts anywhere?" He asked and Kimi's eyes snapped open when his hips slowed down.

"No… Don't stop." Kimi tried to look back a bit, but the angle was awkward; so, Sebastian put the arm he was leaning on under Kimi's head and helped him turn his head better by tipping it up from his chin.

Seb lost no time in devouring Kimi's lips after he resumed his pace. It was not easy to keep their lips locked, so Sebastian stole quick pecks, little nips and licks and sucked on Kimi's lower lip as much as the angle permitted. Their breaths were mingling and the moist warmth of the air that they shared was giving both of them little shivers.

"Close?" Seb asked and when Kimi nodded, he concentrated on being more precise in his pleasuring, using different pressures and sometimes rubbing feather light circles upon the head and sometimes using a bit of his blunt nails. 

His head swimming in sensations, Kimi didn't try to delay it when the knot of pleasure unfurled in the pit of his stomach to invade his whole body. He tensed under Sebastian's hold and his breath hitched, coming into Seb's awaiting palm as the younger man sucked a prominent hickey on the side of his neck. 

"I love it when I make you tremble like this…" Sebastian whispered into his ear, making Kimi whine softly in his high. His hips still moving in search of friction, Sebastian grunted heavily as he found his own completion, rutting against Kimi's back to feel every bit of pleasure the other man could offer. 

Then they laid there for a while, catching their breaths and coming down from their high. As soon as Kimi got some power back in his arms, he leaned towards his nightstand and got out a wad of tissue he had stashed there for his nose.

Wordlessly, Seb took them and cleaned his hand and Kimi's thighs, got into the bathroom and returned their bed, this time into Kimi's open arms. "Love you so much, dearest." He snuggled up to him and Kimi helped him tuck his face into the side of his neck as he wounded his arms tightly around him.

With Sebastian's beloved weight finally settling in his embrace, Kimi whispered back. "And I love you, too, my handsome, irresistible, sexy husband…" He playfully added, knowing that the compliments would amuse the younger man.

As expected, Sebastian giggled at Kimi's praise and then sighed deeply after placing a kiss on his neck.

They stayed like that, listening to the silence, realizing that the rain had stopped while they'd been making love. Then, all of a sudden, Seb whispered. 

"The simulations are not very promising, Kimi… The car doesn't seem so fast…" 

Kimi resisted swallowing at the not so good news. He began playing with the younger man's hair to soothe both Seb and himself. "You guys lost speed for the downforce, right?"

Seb shrugged. "This is a completely new engine architecture. I am not sure the reason is that." Then he confessed after a huge exhale. "Infact, I'm not even sure what we seem to always do wrong."

This pained Kimi as much as it did Sebastian, but he was no longer the one who was going to be effected by the outcome of it. Seb was. "Figuring that out is not your responsibility, Sebby. You'll just drive it and hope for the best of luck." He wished he had something better to tell his husband, but this was the stark reality. 

"Most probably another lost year…" Sebastian sounded matter of the fact. Yet, there was no self pity or an indication of giving up. Kimi respected and admired him greatly for his iron wrought spirit.

"But you'll hang on harder." He pointed out. "Fight to do your best in what you enjoy doing the most…" Placing a kiss on Sebastian's forehead, he felt him relax further, finally beginning to wind up completely. "Because that's what defines you and what I adore the most in you." When his words perked Sebastian's attention up, he told him openly. "The stubborn fighter in you… Never gives up and always finds a reason to hang on."

That actually managed to make Sebastian smile. "There's one more thing that defines me." He raised his head a bit and nosed at Kimi's neck.

"What is it?"

At Kimi's unassuming and innocent question, Seb laughed softly. "Our love, dearest… You, our home and our love…"

Blown away by Sebastian's answer, Kimi bit on his lip and shut his eyes to stop the tears from collecting in them.

"Your heart is about to burst…" Seb laughed some more, hearing how Kimi's heart raced in his chest upon his words. "Did you like my answer that much?" He propped himself up a bit to see Kimi's face and caught the sight of his struggle with himself to not cry. 

Kimi nodded and opened his eyes, finding Sebastian's dark blue ones looking into his adoringly. 

"Your stuffy nose, your soup and the pasta we made together, you waiting up for me, giving me medicine and putting up with my snot and my desire for you… Your patience… Every little thing we share…"

"Even our germs?"

Seb openly laughed this time. "Yes, dearest… Even our germs… You define me and I am forever grateful for sharing all these with you." He placed a chaste kiss upon Kimi's lips and Kimi sighed against his mouth.

"I can't believe that I have managed to land the most romantic husband ever… Lucky me…" He kissed Sebastian back and the younger man repeated his words.

"Yeah… Lucky me, too." Then, Seb yawned hugely and made Kimi chuckle at him fondly. 

"Oh… Finally the ibuprofen is catching up with you, huh?" He murmured playfully even as he tugged Sebastian back down into his embrace.

"You know we'll probably sleep until the midday." Seb reminded, but Kimi shrugged.

"Who cares? They should have known better than tiring you until you'd come down with a cold." He closed his burning eyes and settled back completely. "Let them call if they dare." 

Sebastian was already half asleep. "Tell them off, my strong and protective husband." He joked, smiling at his own words and slowly drifting in to sleep, without hearing Kimi's quite serious answer whispered into his skin solemnly.

"I'll do anything for you, Seb… For your smile, for your happiness, I can do anything. Because I know the feeling is mutual."

Then, he surrendered to his fatigue and sleep, too. But his hold on Sebastian never went slack...

-

_Fin._


End file.
